Yellow
by lethal paine
Summary: Haruko and Naota spend some time under the stars together. [Songfic -song by Coldplay. HarukoxNaota]


  
Yellow  
by Seiri  
  
A/N: Songfic using the song by Coldplay. I had the idea to write a  
HarukoxNaota fic using this song for a while now, and I finally got my lazy ass  
up to do it. So yay! I'm not too sure how far after the show it's supposed to  
take place, so I'll leave that up to you(just more then a year).  
  
Anyway -you know the drill as well as I. FLCL and it's characters belong to  
**Gainax**. Coldplay and their songs, including , belong to **EMI Records  
Ltd.** -aka not me.  
  
Feedback would be much appreciated and liked! -Seiri ^_^  
  
---------  
  
It was a slightly chilly early September night when we rode back to where the  
Medical Meccanica used to be. It had been torn down about a year after it  
stopped working, about a year after Atomsk escaped. About a year after Haruko  
had left for the second time.  
  
But I couldn't imagine what it would look like when we got there. Grass... A  
long rolling plain of grass on top of a hill. The wind blew waves in it, making  
it shine in the moonlight. I hadn't been there since that day... so it was  
amazing. You could see most of Mabase from there, half of it was sleeping by  
now. She had parked the Vespa not to far from the base of the hill, and had  
walked up the hill after me. She said that she wanted to bring me there for  
something -something she that she wanted to show me. How could I have refused?  
  
So I stood there looking out on the field of grass. I felt Haruko tap my  
shoulder, and she spoke. This isn't it. She then walked passed me and motioned  
for me to follow her. Come on, over here. I stepped over to where she was as  
she sat down on the ground. I hesitated a moment; her face was towards the sky  
and she was smiling. My heart felt like it was going to melt, as corny as that  
sounds. Before another moment passed by though, I sat down next to her, and  
couldn't help but have a quizzical look on my face.  
  
Eyes not leaving the sky, Haruko motioned upwards. She wanted me to look up, I  
guess. I raised my eyes from her face to the sky.  
  
Whoa, they're aren't any clouds... I trailed off, realizing that I had thought  
out loud.  
  
  
look at the stars  
look how they shine for you  
and everything you do  
yeah they were all yellow  
  
  
There were thousands of stars, it seemed like. I guess it was because the hill  
was located some distance away from the rest of the city. But I wasn't really  
thinking about that at the time. All of the stars just hung in the sky above us,  
illuminating the field along with the help of the moon -which I now realized was  
full. It's amazing. I commented, actually intending to speak out loud. Out of  
the corner of my eye, I thought I could see her smile widen. Then she spoke up  
again, There's more.  
  
I turned to look at her. Haruko had just leaned back and laid on the grass,  
propping her head up by folding her arms behind her head. Her eyes shifted over  
to mine. Despite the cold, I felt my cheeks grow warm as I realized I was  
blushing. Hoping that she didn't notice, I followed suit and laid down on the  
grass, facing the stars.  
  
  
I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
and all the things you do  
and it was called yellow  
  
  
It's in a while though. Haruko continued.  
  
I wondered what it was that she wanted to show me? I didn't put too much thought  
into it however, because what I had seen so far seemed pretty amazing.  
  
I spotted some constellations, although I couldn't name them. There's... hm. I  
wish I had paid more attention in class. There's what? she asked. Oh,  
constellations... I dunno what they're called though. I answered honestly, what  
would it matter anyway?  
  
Hm, I don't really pay attention to Earth's constellations.  
  
Then it hit me. Haruko's been out there, in space. She's been out there, with  
the moon and the stars. That's where she went when she had left. I wondered if  
she had fun flying around amongst the stars and the moons. Of course she did.  
Then I wondered about what other planets she had been to... or how many.  
  
  
So then I took my turn  
oh what a thing to have done  
and it was all yellow  
  
  
I took a deep breath, air chilled air filling my lungs. I was a little tired,  
and I didn't know how late it was. Then I asked Haruko a question, not really  
realizing that I had done it. What's it like... out there?  
  
You mean, out _there_? she replied, as she lifted her left hand to point up  
into the sky. I turned my head to look over to her, and our eyes met.  
Why, you wanna go out there with me? she asked, as her eyebrows formed an arc.  
  
Did I want to go with her... to outer space? My eyes returned to the sky, to the  
thousands -no millions of stars above us. Out _there_? She reiterated, having  
seen where my eyes had traveled, stretched out her arm and pointed to the stars.  
Gaze upon her pale arm illuminated by the moonlight I raised my right arm next  
to hers and motioned to the whole sky. Her hand opened to catch mine, and then  
made my hand point out to the stars along with her.  
  
  
your skin  
oh yeah your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful  
and you know  
you know I love you so  
  
  
As I turned to face Haruko again, she jumped slightly and her hold on my hand  
became tighter. Now! This is it! She exclaimed. Quickly, I returned my vision  
to the sky to see what it was that she had brought me here to see.  
  
Before another moment passed by, I saw a trail of light shoot across the sky.  
And then another... and another -then soon it seemed it was raining light across  
the sky. Shooting stars. Once again I had thought aloud. _Meteors_, my mind  
corrected me, but I didn't care about all the scientific stuff right about then.  
I felt Haruko smiling next to me. It was incredible.  
  
We stayed like that for a few minutes. I couldn't help but wonder what it must  
be like to be able to go out there, to travel the sky and space... and to be  
there with her.  
  
  
I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
oh what a thing to do  
'cos you were all yellow  
  
  
I won't have to hit any of these out of the park, will I? I suddenly asked  
flatly. Haruko chuckled. Nah, not this time, Ta-kun. I smiled at the nickname  
and looked over to her for a moment, she was still looking up at the meteor  
shower. It seemed like each shooting star was reflected in her eyes. They were  
brilliant under the moon and starlight, a brilliant golden yellow -unearthly  
beautiful.  
  
To be out there, with the shooting stars, the ones that hung in mid air, to fly  
pass them, to see other planets -other worlds... to be with Haruko. Did I want  
to go out there with her?  
  
After the shower seemed to have died down, I spoke. Well yeah... I want to go  
out there... Next time, take me with you.  
  
  
I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
oh what a thing to do  
and it was all yellow  
  
  
Haruko didn't look over to me for a few moments. Finally, she started. What did  
you think?  
  
It took me a few moments to fully understand what she just asked. At first, I  
thought that maybe she was changing the topic -that she didn't want to take me  
when she left again. Then again... maybe she had just replied to what I said  
before. I still didn't know in which way she meant it, so I was cautious when I  
answered.  
  
... The shower was great.  
  
The next few moments of silence seemed to stretch on forever. I was trying to  
search for any hints that may tell me which way Haruko had meant her comment.  
  
She raised my arm towards the sky again like before, for sometime during the  
shower we let our arms drop. This time, instead of making me point, Haruko's  
hand slid into mine, and I noticed that one by one, our fingers intertwined.  
  
  
and your skin  
oh yeah your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful  
and you know  
for you I bleed myself dry  
  
  
Haruko turned her head to look me in the eye.  
  
  
it's true  
look how they shine for you  
  
  
You wanna come with me? A soft smile on her face, she asked almost flatly, a  
hint of humor in her voice for how she phrased her last comment. Despite myself,  
I laughed a bit at the whole thing. Did I want to go with her?  
  
  
look at the stars  
look how they shine for you  
and all the things that you do  
  
  
Of course.  
  
----------------------  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu! *bows* ^___^


End file.
